


The Donuts

by CreativeDestruction



Series: Rin X Yukio Food Porn [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Basically Food pOrn, Bath Sex, Boys Kissing, Cancer, Donuts in the Lambo, Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Im sinning tonight, Incest, M/M, No Im not religious can you tell, Poor Life Choices, Slice of Life, The Pocky Game, Trans Donut, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: HI I was requested to do another one of these so yeah. It is a kind of sequel to The Cheetos another Rin and Yukio Fanfic of mine, basically It won't be as good as the first one but I tried so





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw some shitty donuts that take like sponge and plastic on my counter and I thought WHY THE HELL NOT and Boom Travis

Rin X Yukio The Donuts 

 

Rin a just discovered that water was not just the only thing you could bath in he had also learned that donuts tasted great in milk, so Rin had Ukobach make a shit ton of chocolate and powdered donuts so he could eat them while he bathed in milk. 

 

That is how Yukio found Rin in 50% Milk, 50% Donut in their shared dormitory bathroom. 

 

“Rin, What are you doing?” Yukio asked walking into the bathing rooms. 

 

The demon popped his head up from the milk that he was currently trying hold his breath under, when his other half walked in. “What does it look like i'm doing?” Rin asked eyeing Yukio wondering if Yukio would join him his super, totally, extra romantic milk and donut bath. Just then he got an idea and jumped right out of the bath not even bothering to put anything on to cover up. Yukio waited for Rin to come back and pushed up his signature glasses when he saw Rin had found two boxes of all sorts of candles and started to set them and light them up around the bathtub. 

 

It took a moment but even the genius Yukio Okumura figure out what Rin was doing. Finally Rin shut off the bathroom light and took Yukio’s hand into the bathtub where they both sat for a while in the milk and also soggy but still delicious donuts that Ukobach made a while ago.

 

“And what was the reason for this Rin?” Yukio asked looking around him at his surroundings and then at Rin.

 

“So I was sitting in your class being bored as hell and then I had a thought.” Yukio gave a unimpressed look and let Rin continue talking. “ I asked that Shima guy if people could bath in anything other than water and strangely enough he said Yes and therefore I looked it up and Boom Now I have a milk bath.” Rin finished and Yukio wanted to drown himself for the explanation he had just gotten as to why he was now bathing in Milk and Donuts.  

 

Rin then picked up a new donut from the tub after reaching across the bath and taking Yukio’s glasses off. “We should try the Pocky challenge with a donut.” Rin was the master of stupid ideas but that was probably another reason Yukio loved him. 

  
Rin and Yukio soon got out of the bathtub when they realized the donuts were soggy and they had milk in their beautiful hair. Therefore they never made a milk and donut bath ever again and learned many things. One: Donuts do not work as Pocky. Two: Donuts are Soggy. Three: Milk is better cold and not sat in. Four: Don’t try to get it on in a bath full of Donuts and Milk, it's a Turn-off

**Author's Note:**

> CYNNED.  
> SINNED>


End file.
